Love, Like, Lust
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo made a promise that him and Hakkai would not say those three magic words to each other, but then, Gojyo starts to feel that way.


**Love, Like, Lust**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Another one-shot. Go me.

**-o-**

Gojyo sat quietly in a chair in the corner. He had an impatient look on his face, his legs apart and his hands pressing onto the seat of the chair. A half-lit cigarette was hanging lazly between his lips. He sighed inwardly, and plucked the cigarette from between them, grinding it out on the nearby table.

He leaned back, his head resting on the wooden wall behind him, looking up at the ceiling. He could hear clearly, the shower was running. Water falling softly and harshly with the acts people normally do in the shower. And that didn't include masturbation. Things _normal, unperverted_ people do when in the shower.

But this kappa wasn't a _normal, unperverted_ person.

He wondered who was in there anyway. He had just gotten out himself, his wet and warm crimson stands sticking to his neck and face. It needed to be brushed, but Hakkai wasn't here. Could that be who was in the shower? Gojyo got up out of his chair and opened the door to the bathroom.

" Babe, you in there?" Gojyo asked, the warm mist of the shower rushing at him.

" Yes Gojyo, what to you need?" He asked, peaking on the other side of the shower curtain.

" I need you, get the fuck out of the shower." Gojyo demanded, more sweetly then the words implied.

" That's very sweet of you Gojyo, but I perfer to be clean. We haven't bathed in...four days?"

" And it's been...sixteen days since we shared a room together last." Gojyo groaned, sitting on the sink.

" You've been keeping track."

" Yeah." Gojyo said as if Hakkai was the crazy one. " So?"

" That's a bit obsessive." Hakkai chuckled, turning off the shower.

" So? What can I say? I love you." Gojyo said.

" I thought we were on a basis where we _don't_ say those words." Hakkai said, a bit more sadly. Gojyo's heart sank. He _did_ say that after all. There was an odd silence, with the dripping of the shower faucet being the only noise around.

" I like you?" Gojyo said, a bit more sadly, but with a chuckle in his voice.

" I lust after you?" Hakkai said softly, with a smile.

" Is that all it is? Lust?" Gojyo said.

" You wanted it that way." Hakkai said, harsher then intended, stepping out of the shower, a towel around his waist. He started to leave for the door, but Gojyo caught him with a hand around the waist and brought him between his legs, wrapping his legs around Hakkai's waist.

" Well, what if things change?" Gojyo asked childishly.

" Things won't change. It's better like this anyway," Hakkai started to explain." You can get what you want from whomever you want, without having to consult me." Hakkai said sharply. " And, I can't complain."

" You do, but you don't tell me."

Hakkai glared, " Believe what you want."

" I know it eats you up inside, when you used to hear me pounding headboards right into the wall of your room." Gojyo grinned. " It could almost break your ear drum, hearing me and some random chick screwing into oblivion." Gojyo teased.

" Please, it doesn't hurt me as much as you think it does." Hakkai growled, showing that he was more hurt then actually saying it.

" Hakkai, I was talking in past tense." Gojyo explained with a smile. " I haven't even looked at another since I started loving--"

" Liking." Hakkai corrected.

" Lusting, " Gojyo teased again. " After you."

" I'd like to go change now, if you're done grading my nerves." Hakkai hissed sharply.

" I'm not." Gojyo smiled. " You want a change, I'm trying to make one." He shrugged. Hakkai looked at him softly. Gojyo did look different, and his words sounded different. As if he actually meant them this time. Hakkai sighed and smiled, taking the kappa's hand in his.

Gojyo smiled at Hakkai's gesture, " Don't you think if I pass up sex for sixteen days at a time, just to spend one night with you, that, that should be counted as a change?"

Hakkai was quiet, feeling that Gojyo was right. " I suppose it would be." He said quietly.

Gojyo smiled. " Now, I love you."

" I like you." Hakkai smiled.

" I lust after you too." Gojyo smiled, pressing his forehead to Hakkai's and kissing him softly. Hakkai could definately feel a change.

**-o-**

**A/N:** This was an older piece I wrote, but edited to be longer and more descriptive. I'm quite proud of it. Yay.


End file.
